


Anniversaries

by queen_scribbles



Series: 73 Minutes [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Tel Airen is many things, but he is above all in love with his wife





	Anniversaries

 

“I have something for you,” Tel sing-songed as he swung around the medbay doorframe, eye and smile both bright with cheerful mischief.

“Oh, really? What’s the occasion?” Elara snapped closed the medkit she’d been organizing and leaned against the exam table.

“Anniversary,” he said, leaning in to steal a kiss.

She indulged for a moment, hands curling around the collar of his jacket to hold him close, before feeling obligated to point out, “You’re several months early, darling.”

“Never said it was our _wedding_ anniversary,” Tel countered, resting his forehead against hers.

“Well, then, which anniversary is it?” Elara asked, sliding her arms up to wrap loosely around his neck.

“The day you joined Havoc.”

“You _remember_ that one?”

“’Course I remember the day the universe gave me an angel for my squad medic,” he teased, grinning even wider when she bopped him on the head. “But even if I didn’t, it’s in your personnel file, Els. However, yeah, I remember all the important dates; the day we met, the day you joined Havoc-”

“Those were the same day!”

“-the first time you flirted with me,” he continued as if he hadn’t noticed her giggling interruption. “That’s next week, by the way. The first time our flirting got serious, rather than playful. Trestal Five, the _Gauntlet_... The day I proposed, our wedding, I remember every single one.”

“Well, what did you get me for this one?” Elara asked, both to steer the conversation back on track and to cover how he’d flustered her.

From Tel’s grin, she’d failed at the latter. “Two seats for the talk at the medcenter tonight, someone named Dr. Karin...”

“That was full when I checked it!” Elara gasped.

“Well, I called in some favors, and now we are part of full,” Tel chuckled, kissing her forehead as he handed her the datapad with the confirmation message.

“We?” Elara arched an eyebrow. “Tel, darling, it’s a medical lecture. They’re not exactly your favorite thing in the galaxy.”

“They are when I’m with _you_.” He grinned at her expression.

“ _Telcontar._ ” _Be serious_ , her tone requested.

His grin widened. _I am_. “Seeing you happy _is_ my favorite thing in the galaxy. Therefore, going to medical lectures an’ watchin’ you light up like an ion engine at full burn is also my favorite thing in the galaxy.”

“Oh, you are just...”

“Adorable?” he supplied. “Sweet? Thoughtful? Cheesy as hell?”

“I was thinking _ridiculous_ , but those all work, too,” Elara said softly. “Thank you, dearest.”

“My pleasure, Els.” Tel moved in for another kiss, which she willingly gave, boosting her up to sit on the exam table as her fingers dug into his hair.

“One question, darling,” Elara began when they pulled back for air.

“Mm,” he grunted in encouragement.

“How in the world do you remember the exact date I initially flirted with you?”

“’S easy,” Tel murmured, thumb rubbing gently against her jaw. “I think everyone remembers the first time they fell in love.”

“That’s all it took?” Elara said, hands sliding down to cup his jaw.

He thought about it for a second. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well, aren’t you easy,” she teased.

Tel growled playfully and nipped her earlobe. “Stop talking or I’ll close the door and show you sho’s easy right now.”

“Kind of proving my point, love,” Elara whispered.

“Shush, you.” It might’ve sounded more like a threat if he wasn’t snickering.

“Mmm, I think you should make me.”

“I can. I do outrank you, after all.”

“I’m sure you can think of a better way, though. _Sir_.”

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day fic from last year, because these two are very good at being fluffy.


End file.
